walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Negan (Serial TV)
Negan - jest to główny antagonista serii The Walking Dead, serialu produkcji AMC od drugiej połowy sezonu szóstego i siódmego oraz przywódca grupy zwanej Zbawcami. Charakter Negan jest silny, sprytny i bezwzględny, miejscami pozbawiony uczuć, a także często wydaje się być niezrównoważony psychicznie. Mężczyzna nie widzi nic złego w rozłupywaniu czaszek członków nowo poznanych grup, aby zrobić „odpowiednio mocne wrażenie”. Często stosuje radykalne metody, aby utrzymać ludzi w ryzach, wiernych i posłusznych nawet w skrajnych warunkach. Ci, którzy nie szanują praw ustanowionych przez Negana, mogą liczyć na straszliwe konsekwencje. Złodzieje są karani rozpalonym żelazkiem przykładanym do twarzy. Gwałciciele bywają zabijani na miejscu. Negan gardzi gwałtem i znęcaniem się nad słabszymi, o ile sam nie bierze w tym udziału, chcąc osiągnąć jakąś większą korzyść. Do tego mężczyzna prowadzi rozwiązłe życie seksualne. W jego obozie posiada przynajmniej sześć „żon”, a także kochanki. Kobiety w zamian za oddanie mogą liczyć na pozycję pośród społeczności, lecz biada tym dziewczynom, które nie pozostają mu wierne. Mężczyzna lubi patrzeć na siebie jak na architekta ludzkiej cywilizacji w bardzo ciężkich, skrajnych czasach. Negan podąża za własną wizją porządku. W niej pozwala istnieć innym społecznościom, ale tylko w ramach pełnego poddania jego woli oraz polityce. W zamian za poddanie, Negan zapewnia bezpieczeństwo skupiskom ocalałych. Wiąże się to jednak z obfitymi daninami dla niego i jego ludzi. Najczęściej wynoszącymi połowę wszystkich zbiorów, znalezionych towarów, broni, leków oraz amunicji. Te osady, które nie są w stanie sprostać oczekiwaniom tyrana, czekają straszliwe konsekwencje. Przed Apokalipsą Mało wiadomo o życiu Negana przed wybuchem apokalipsy oprócz tego, że był sprzedawcą używanych aut. Mógł mieszkać gdzieś przy lub w samym stanie Virginia. Wykazuje również trochę wiedzy na temat niepowszechnej terminologii sportowej. Po Apokalipsie Po apokalipsie najprawdopodobniej ze względu na swój "wyjątkowy" charakter stał się przywódcą wpływowej grupy zwanej Zbawcami. Grupa tak nazwana specjalizuje się głównie bandyctwem, zabijając przynajmniej jedną osobę w napotkanej przez siebie grupie. Przez swoje wpływy atakuje i ograbia wszystkie napotkane społeczności lub jeżeli pozwala im przeżyć w zamian żąda połowy zapasów od czasu do czasu. Wiadomo już, że Negan terroryzował Hilltop i liderów społeczności Gregory'ego. Zabił już co najmniej dwie osoby, w tym szesnastoletniego chłopca. Negan wyznacza surowe zasady i wymaga ich przestrzegania gdy zabił dwóch wspomnianych członków Helliotop Jezus wspomniał, że według Negana chłopiec musiał poznać zasady kija zwanego Lucille. Gdy spotykamy osobę o imieniu Dwight po długiej jego nieobecności widzimy jak ma dziwną bliznę na jego prawym policzku i czole. Jest to kolejny dowód na to, że zarówno Negan w TV jak i ten w komiksie mają wiele wspólnego. Negan jest darzony bardzo wielkim szacunkiem, co widać w wielu odcinkach, w których jest wspominany, na przykład w odcinku "The Same Boat" przez Primo. Wielu innych zbawców mówi, że oni wszyscy to Negan i są w stanie oddać za niego życie. Negan w małym dziesięciominutowym dialogu pod koniec odcinka szesnastego "Something To Fear" wspomni o swoich ludziach, co znaczy, że on również się o nich martwi. Nie wiadomo, czy zawsze taki był, ale widać, że w ważnych momentach pęka ze śmiechu. The-walking-dead-season-6-negan-rises-in.jpg Sezon 6: Last Day On Earth Gdy grupa Ricka zostaje złapana w pułapkę i ustawiona w linii po chwili dołączają Glenn Daryl i Michoone i wraz z Rickiem Abrahamem Euegenem Aaronem Rositą oraz Maggie czekają na wyrok.Po chwili jeden ze zbawców puka do drzwi auta z których momentalnie wychodzi Negan szczerząc się.Podchodzi i pyta się który z owych ludzi to lider Rick i zbawca wskazuje na środek.Negan podchodzi i przechodzi do rzeczy mówiąc że nie zabije ich wszystkich bo ktoś musi dla niego pracować i byłoby to niemożliwe gdyby wszyscy byli martwi,więc zaczyna chodzić i przyglądać się każdemu. Najpierw podchodzi do Abrahama i idzie dalej potem do Carla i stwierdza że to syn Ricka a Rick krzyczy by przestał a ten udaje się dalej. Podchodzi do Maggie i mówi że kiepsko ona wygląda i najchętniej skróciłby jej męki ale Glenn się rzuca. Negan mówi że nie może się zdecydować i wpada na pomysł żeby zabić tego na kim skończy się wyliczanka więc idzie z kijem basebolowym Lucille i mówi ede due rabe itd Wszyscy w tym Rick wydają się być zdenerwowani wyliczanka się kończy.Negan unosi Lucille i uderza kamera robi się czerwona i następuje koniec odcinka. Sezon 7: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Negan podchodzi do Ricka, oraz mówi czy jego "żart" mu się nie podobał. Rick odpowiada że go zabiję, wtedy Negan uśmiechnął się i zapytał się, co miał przy sobie? Członek zbawców odpowiada że Siekierę, którą wręcza Neganowi, wtedy mówi on do Ricka, że Simon jest jego prawą ręka i pada pytanie, kto jest Ricka prawą ręką? Po braku odpowiedzi u Ricka, nasz Negan bierze Ricka do Kampera, wtedy jest pokaz na zmiażdżoną głowę członka grupy Ricka. Negan pierw rzucił Topór na stół i poszedł za kółko. Odpalił Kamper i mówi, że zabiera Ricka na przejażdżkę. Następnie znowu Negan mówi, czemu nie weźmie ten Siekiery i nie zabije go. Wtedy Rick posłuchał go i spróbował to zrobić, lecz Negan odwrócił się wycelował na niego z Karabinu Maszynowego, który był przedstawiony na Zdjęciu od AMC. Następnie Negan każe Rickowi wyrzucić Siekierę, którą wyrzucił. Wtedy Negan podnosi siekierę, otwiera drzwi i wyrzuca je - nie dość, że wyrzucił to każe pójść po nią Rickowi, nie mówiąc już, że na zewnątrz było mnóstwo Zombie. Rick oczywiście musi wykonać jego polecenie i idzie po siekierę, udaje mu się ją zdobyć i szybko wchodzi na dach.. Wtedy zaczyna myśleć o tej wyliczance. Wyliczanka była pokazywana z oczu Ricka, pierw wskazał Negan swój kij na niego, potem Maggie, itd. Pod koniec wyliczanki dokładnie widać, że wypada to na Abrahama, który pokazuje, że chce zginąć za swoją grupę - poświęca się. Po pierwszym uderzeniu, które "przyjął na klatę" mówi do Negana, że może mu Possać.. Wtedy Negan bez litośnie "okłada" go kijem.. Po brutalnej śmierci Abrahama podchodzi do Rosity, która była dziewczyną Abrahama, kazał jej się patrzeć na Lucill, mówiąc że jest to ta droga. W późniejszym czasie Daryl się wkurzył i uderzył Negana, lecz Zbawcy zareagowali i go złapali, nawet Dwight przyłożył mu kuszę do głowy i pytał się, czy go nie zabić tu i teraz, na które Negan odpowiada negatywnie. Oczywiście, kara musiała być, którą ofiarą został Glenn. Negan po dwóch uderzeniach był ździwiony, że ciągle jest z nimi - oko mu wystawało, ledwo mówił i cała jego twarz krwawiła. Lider Zbawców przeprosił, ale powiedział że nie ma wyjątków i zaczął także bez litośnie zabijać Glenna, mówiąc że Lucill chce się pić, oraz że jest wampirzym kijem... Wracamy teraz do czasu teraźniejszego. Nasz Negan chce, aby Rick już przyszedł z tą Siekierą do środka Kampera. Oczywiście, Rick musi to wykonać. Wtedy powracają do miejsca "Wielkiej Wyliczanki", był już ranek, musiało być jasno i tak właśnie było. Zwłoki ofiar ciągle tam były, a także zapłakani członkowie Alexandrii. Negan każe swojej grupie przyłożyć do każdego z członków grupy Pistolet do głów, następnie woła Carla, żeby się ustawił obok Ricka - tatusia. Pyta się Simona, czy ma Marker, który daje mu.. Rysuje mu linię na ręce, oraz każe Rickowi odrąbać mu tą rękę, gdyż teraz jest członkiem jego grupy - Zbawicieli. Rick tego nie chce robić. Więc Negan nic z tym nie robi, i poprostu odchodzi mówiąc; Papa, i zostawiając im Kamper. Grupa Ricka zostaje sama.. Maggie wstaje, oraz mówi że trzeba ich pozabijać - odwet. Ona powinna siedzieć, mówi Rick, ale ona stawia opór i mówi że sama sobie z nimi poradzi. Reszta grupy nie chciała aby sama to robiła i oferują pomoc, którą odrzuca. Następnie grupa łapie i zabiera zwłoki poległych - Abrahama i Glenna - oraz zabierają je do Alexandri, lecz Maggie zostaje tam i płacze. Potem Rick wsiada do Kampera i odjeżdża widząc, że Zombie zjada krew i pozostałości po głowach ofiar Negana. Następuje koniec odcinka. The Cell: Negan pojawia się podczas prowadzenia Daryla do tytułowej celi. Po raz drugi widać Negana rozmawiającego z Dwight'em o Darylu jak ten ni może zostać złamany.Negan mówi że czas załatwi sprawe.Zostawiają Daryla z otwartą celą i gdy ten otwiera je i ucieka by wsiąść na motor by odjechać.udźmi pojawiają się i stoją do okoła niego.Negan wskazuje na kolejnych swoich ludzi i pyta kim są,wszyscy odpowiadają 'Negan.Ten robi zamach z Lucille na daryla ale w ostatnij chwili się zatrzymuje i odchodzi śmiejąc się.Następnie Dwight,Daryl i Negan spotykają się w dość dobrze urządzonym pokoju i rozmawiają Negan pyta sięDaryla kim jest on odpowiada swoim imieniem. Service: Negan pojawia się, gdy Eugene chce otworzyć bramę. Negan stuka kijem w kraty i mówi świnko,świnko wpuść mnie do środka(Nazwiązanie do bajki o trzech świnkach).Podchodzi do Niego Rick i otwiera mu bramę.Ten zauważa sztywnego za nim i rozwala mu głowę.Podchodzi do Ricka i śmiejąc się mówi że za nim tęsknił.Wchodzi z dużą grupą zbawców oraz z Dwigh'tem oraz Daryl'em do środka.Negan po raz kolejny podchodzi do Ricka i patrzy na niego jak ten spuszcza wzrok na dół widząc to uśmiecha się i odchodzi,wszyscy go obserwują.Negan się cieszy z obecności w Alexandrii i idzie wraz z Rickiem na mały cmentarz w mieście Negan pyta się Ricka czy żona Glenna przeżyła ten milczy więc egan idzie z nim oraz mówi, że nie miał wyboru i musiał zabić Glenna i Abrahama i zaczyna go troche prowokować mówiąc o wdowach,rick ledwie wytrzymuje i nagle słyszą strzał i idą to sprawdzić. W jednym z domów dwóch zbawców chce zabrać wszystkie leki.Carl celuje bronią na jednego ze zbawców i po chwili wchodzi do środka Negan by rozprawić się z chłopcem osatecznie Carl oddaje broń Rickowi lecz negan ją zabiera i wpada na pomysł by udać się do składu broni w Alexandrii i to robi. Negan Rick i Olivia wchodzą do środka i Negan pyta sięgdzie są bronie,Olivia odpowiada że są tuż za drzwiami więc Negan wykorzystuje czas by porozmawiać z Rickiem.Negan pyta go czy ma zamiar kooperować ten odpowiada że na to wygląda.Negan widzi że mają mało jedxenia więc mówi że tym razem troche go zostawi i wychodzą. Następnie zbawcy wynoszą broń z Darylem i Negan testuje broń strzelając w jedno z okien.Po chwili z magazynu broni wychodzi kobieta i mówi że bronie się nie zgadzają i pokazuje Neganowi spis broni od Olivii Negan pyta się jej czy to prawda od jej mówi że ona jest za to odpowiedzialna i że on nie lubi zabijać kobiet ale będzie ona ukarana. Negan nakazuje znalezienie broni i siedzi na kanapie obok Olivii. Gdy Rick oddaje mu odnalezione już bronie Negan szykuje się do odjazdu cieszy się że niemusiał nikogo zabijać ale mówi że jeżeli sytuacja się będzie powtarzać lub nie bęa ten dą mieli dla niego czegoś ciekawego to będzie już musiał to zrobić.Rick prosi negana by mógł na chwilę odejść ten się zgadza.Gdy rick z Michonne powraca Negan zabija sztywnego łażącego obok i mówi rickowi że go wykorzystał zabiera Lucille i jedzie ze zbawcami i Darylem do bazy Sing Me A Song: Carl siedzi w samochodzie na przeciw radom Jezusa i tym samym dojeżdża do bazy zbawców.Gdy już dotarł dwóch zbawców przeszukuje pojazd by zabrać jedzenie lecz jeden upuszcza pudło i zauważa Carla ten strzela i zabija ów ludzi i powstrzymuje go Dwight kilka sekund późnej przychodzi Negan mówi że jest odważny i nakazuje spalenie martwych.Gdy tak rozmawiają w tle pracuje Daryl i spogląda na Carla.Negan pyta się czy tak powinni witać nowego gościa,podaje Carlowi rękę i razem wchodzą do bazy. Gdy szli na platformie ludzie Negana uklękli a on pozwala in dobrać warzywa do obiadu nie zwracając uwagi na to ile punktów każdy z nich ma spogląda na Carla i mówi :Widzisz to? Szacunek. Po czym odchodzi a Carl po chwili wpatrywania się udaje sięza nim. Następnie Negan zabiera Carla do dobrze udekorowanego pokoju i przedstawia go do swoich żon mówiąc że może sobie na nie popatrzeć i że niema z tym problemu.Podchodzi do Sherry i mówi że Mark nie był na służbie tylko spędzał czas z Amber-Jedną z jego żon.Sherry prosi go by nic nie robił Amber i ten pyta się czy kiedykolwiek uderzył jedną z nich odpowiedziała że Nigdy płacze i mówi że kocha Negana i że niechce wracać do zbierania punktów Negan całuje ją. Negan zabiera Carla do swojego pokoju w którym nakazuje mu zdjąć z oka bandaż ten niechce tego robić lecz ostatecznie mu ulega i zdejmuje.Negan mówi że to odrażające lecz gdy widzi że ten zaczyna płakać przeprasza go za ranienie jego uczuć.Do pokoju wchodzi gruby Joey i oddaje Neganowi Lucille i wychodzi.Gdy carl się pyta czy może spowrotem założyć bandaż ten mu mówi że absolutnie nie bo wygląda kozacko i nikt nie będzie chciał z nim zadzierać . Negan chce by Carl zaśpiewał mu piosenkę lecz ten odmawia i ten po powiedzeniu o ludziach jakich Carl zabił nadal chce by Carl mu zaśpiewał lecz ten mówi że nie zna żadnej piosenki.Negan się pyta o jego matkę gdzie jest a ten milczy dając Neganowi domyślić się że ta nie żyje .Carl zaczyna śpiewać a Negan wymachuje Lucille i mówi chłopcu by sobie nie przeszkadzał gdy Carl kończy Negan mu mówi że Lucille bardziej lubi jak się jej śpiewa niż rozwala łby nawiązując do Abrahama i Glenna. Później zbawcy ustawili się w półkolu obok uwiązanego na krześle Mark'a a za nim Daryla z mopem.Negan zchodzi dość powoli przechodzi obok marka podnosi żelazko i przysuwa mu je do twarzy,wydają się horobliwe jęki kilka sekund później jest już po wszystkim chce by Daryl posprzątał i mówi że nie chciał tego robić ale zasady muszą być przestrzegane. Wracają razem do pokoju Negana i Carl mówi mu żeby wyskoczył przez szybę by nie musiał go zabijać Negan sugeruje że powinn się przejechać. Przed samym wyjazadem Negan woła Daryla i mówi mu że odstawia chłopaka do domu ten mu grozi a negan rozkazuje zabranie Daryla przez Dwighta. Negan i Carl pukają do drzwi Rick'a w Alexandrii lecz otwiera je olivia mówiąc nerwowo neganowi że Rick jest poza miastem szukając zapasów dla Negana wchodzą do środka.Olivia mówi mu że właściwie to głodują a ten spogląda lekko w dół a potem żartuje z jej wagi po czym ta płacze i Negan mówi jej żart że by ją posuwałi ta mocno go uderza ten jednak mówi że mu to nie przeszkadza i że jego zainteresowanie ją wzrosło. Negan chodzi po domu Ricka i jest zachwycony tym jak żyją postanawia wejść do pokoju Judith i wyjmuje ją z jej wózka. Negan i Carl siedzą na zewnątrz i Negan myśli czy nie zabić Carla i Ricka i całuje Judith w nos Heart Still Beating: Negan znajduje się w domu Ricka wraz ze sprowadzonym Carlem i goli się mówiąc chłopcu że należy robić to pod włos.W dalszym ujęciu Negan gotuje sphagetti i chce by Carl spróbował lec ten odmawia.Gdy olivia wchodzi robi Lemoniade do picia Negan na nią patrzy i się uśmiecha i chce zacząć jeść kładzie Lucille na jedno z miejsc po czym prosi Carla by podał mu bułki. Negan znajduje się na zewnątrz i siedzi na fotelu gdy nagle podchodzi do niego spencer mówiąc cześć ten chce by Arrat go przepuściła i obaj rozmawiają Negan dostaje alkohol i siadają b pomówić po wymianie zdań Negan stwierdza że w tak piękny dzień niewarto tak siedzieć i mówi że chciałby zagrać w bilarda i Spencer mówi że stół do bilarda jest w domu na przeciwko Negan mówi że spencer chyba zostanie jego najlepszym przyjacielem po czym zaczynają razem grać. tymczasem w królestwie Richard che by Morgan i Carol pomogli mu przekonać Ezekiela do ataku na Negana Spencer zaczyna obwiniać Ricka za śmierć swojej matki brata i ojca mówi że zgineli niedługo po tym jak pojawił się Rick.Negan słucha go z uwagą i potem mówi że Rick jest odważny że powstrzymuje swoją złość by dla niego pracować i zdobywać zapasy by nie skrzywdził dobrych ludzi którzy znajdują się tutaj, twierdząc iż do tego trzeba mieć "to coś" .Mówi że Spencer "nie ma w sobie nic" i go zabija wbijając mu nóż w brzuch. Gdy Rosita próbuje go zastrzelić trafia w lucille ten zły domaga się poznania osoby która wykonała nabój i nakazuje Arrat by zabiła kogoś ta strzelając zabija Olivie.Rick przybiega Negan mówi że sprowadził Carla do domu i że Rosita próbowała go zabić i nie chciał by Olivia była tą co zginie ale tak wyszło zabiera Euegena i wraca ze zbawcami do bazy Rock in the Road: Pomimo że Negan bezpośrednio się nie pojawia,słyszany jego głos przez radio i mówi o tym że gruby Joseph zostałzamordowany.Ze względu na słowa jakie wypowiada widać że w jakimś stopniu szanował Joey'ego. Hostiles and Calamities Negan przyprowadza ze zbawcami do sanktuarium nową zdobycz Euagene'a osobę która wyprodukowała kulę,którą Rosita użyła i przestrzeliła Lucille. Zabite Ofiary: *Rory (Spowodował) *Ethan (Spowodował) *Tim (Spowodował lub osobiście) *Marsha (Spowodował lub osobiście) *Denise Cloyd (Spowodował) *Glenn Rhee *Abraham Ford *Spencer(żywy) *Olivia(spowodowane) *20 nieznanych ludzi *Niezliczone ilości zombie i ludzi Ciekawostki *Charakterystyczną bronią Negana jest kij baseballowy owinięty w drut kolczasty, który nazywa "Lucille" *Negan jest pierwszym głównym antagonistą, który zabija więcej niż jedną główną postać (Glenn Rhee oraz Abraham Ford) Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni